


Marked

by lumifuer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All that teary things, Angst, Death Eaters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Draco shows you his mark.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 28





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I came back after a rather long break. Due to the thing that the whole world is dealing with right now I needed some time to try and fix my mental health. 
> 
> Side note: I got into HP fandom by an accident (tiktok). I didn't write this because I wanted to support someone's comments about a group of people that's already highly discriminated against.

The exposed skin of your lower back touched the cold stone wall, and the sensation sent a shiver down your spine. You exhaled against his lips and he took it for an invitation to allow his hand to move further under your shirt. His fingertips left a lingering sense of passion and started pinning deeper into your skin as you playfully tugged at his light blonde hair.

Similar meetings became a habit of yours, and although your relationship wasn’t a secret to anyone at school, you enjoyed having him all to yourself in the middle of the day, even if just for a brief moment. But this time didn’t feel like usual. His eyes were more absent, his caress lacked the influence it usually possessed over you.

“Draco,” you gently brushed his flushed cheeks, and the touch jerked him back to reality.

“Yes, love,” his gaze focused on you.

“What’s troubling you?”

He looked surprised at first, and it quickly evolved into confusion. Right, as if someone cared about what he felt. You knew that thought must have crossed his mind - you could almost read it from his frowned forehead.

“It’s–,” he stuttered, looking away. Something was wrong. And you began to feel hopeless, which in return filled you with anxiety. You couldn’t make him talk, and too much pressure would make him shut you out again. But at the same time, it felt wrong to just abandon the topic. You tucked a misplaced strand of hair behind his ear and gently turned his head to make him look at you.

“Whatever it is, I’m here for you.”

The words came out as a whisper, but you would never guess how loud they were echoing in his head. He battled with his thoughts, cautiously considering the pros and cons of sharing his secret with you as he did many times in the past. But the deciding factor - your safety - would always successfully close his mouth shut. No matter the cost for him.  
All of this reflected on his expression - the desire to be heard and aided, fear of something unknown to you, and finally, complete retreat. Your heart broke at the thought of letting this chance slip by your fingers, something ominous screaming in the back of your head to not give up.

“Draco, please,” you begged. His blue eyes locked with yours as your voice broke. He took your hand in his and pulled you out of the corridor you were hiding in. You followed him in silence, uneasy, but you told yourself whatever it was, you were ready to help him. With every next step, your heart was beating more painfully than the second before.

Finally, you found yourself in a secluded area, a dark passage that nobody seemed to be using anymore. Drace glanced behind your back to make sure no one was following you and then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

His pale hand traveled down to the sleeve of his robe and tucked at the hem of it. He frowned and hesitated before finally pulling it up and exposing a mark imprinted on his skin.

Your vision went blurry, eyes grew wider, and lips parted, the disbelief left your body trembling.

“What is that?” the symbol, a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth couldn’t be mistaken for anything else.

“You know what it means,” he replied indifferently. Or at least that’s how he wanted to be perceived. But you were the only person he couldn’t have fooled.

Out of all the emotions, you could have felt at that moment, anger was the most glaring of all. You felt furious at the mere thought of Draco allowing to be branded under whatever threat or reason. You desperately wanted to put the blame on someone, anyone but him as he was standing in front of you, exposing his arm and avoiding your gaze.

The thoughts came in like a flood. You were unable to process a single one of them and move on to another. You hid your face in your hands, seeking refuge in complete darkness, but it brought no peace.

“Please,(Y/N),” his voice was begging and vulnerable, he let his guard down and all of his fears fell down on you, “don’t leave.”

You looked up at him.

“How could I ever leave?” the words slipped up, but you didn’t mind. “I love you.”

He let go of the fabric of his robe and locked you in a tight embrace. His chin rested on your shoulder, and you caressed his neck with your fingertips. You didn’t know who to trust. You couldn’t just accept this situation and move on. Was there a way to rid him of this mark completely? Or did he even want that to happen? You were too scared to ask. You swore to be ready for whatever secret he buried deep inside of his mind, but this was proving to be just a little bit too much. You felt useless, knowing quite well what - or who you were dealing with. But you wouldn’t dare to question one thing; you were going to be there for Draco.

Whatever fate throws in his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments, requests, and suggestions are always greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
